Carnaval Boom
Just Dance Now |artist = Latino Sunset |year = 2016 |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = 4 |mc = Green/Orange |pc = |gc = |lc = https://instagram.com/p/BJ3S0AIAeOI/ |pictos = 106 |nowc = Samba |perf = Audrey Alcide |kcal = 18.5 |dura = 2:46|dlc = February 16th, 2017 (NOW)}}"Carnaval Boom" by Latino Sunset is featured on , 舞力全开2017 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer's a woman with brown fluffy hair. She wears a green and bronze flower crown with large orange feathers, a green and orange bra, orange fluffy wings, green underwear with connected leg straps, and green stiletto boots with orange fluffy feathers. Background The background's a Brazilian festival. There are pastel clones of the dancer on a yellow and black parade truck. Farther behind are large screens that display the dancer's performance. The sky turns dark, and the cart darkens with it. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1, 2, and 3: Blow a kiss, and slowly spread your arms out to the sides. Gold Move 4: Throw your hands up and cross your left leg. This is the final move of the routine. Samba_Gold_Move_1,_2,_and_3.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 CarnavalBoomGM.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game Samba_Gold_Move_4.png|Gold Move 4 1fbk19.gif|Gold Move 4 Dance Quests Carnaval Boom ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest maps: * Around The World Trivia *''Carnaval Boom'' is the second song by Latino Sunset in the series, after Mamasita. *''Carnaval Boom'' is the sixth Portuguese-language song in the series, after Mas Que Nada, Dançando, Hangover (BaBaBa), Te Dominar and Bang. *This song was confirmed to be in Just Dance 2017 by Ubisoft Brazil and Diegho San, alongside two other Brazilian-Portuguese songs (Te Dominar and Bang). *In the description of the preview, the title was misspelled as Carnaval Boon for a short period of time. *In a post on Twitter, @justdancegame misspelled Carnaval Boom as Carnival Boom.https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/771935797347950592 *This is the first Portuguese-language song by Ubisoft in the series. *According to the song's code name (Samba), the original title of this song was going to be called "Samba Samba". **Additionally, the artist was going to be credited as Pierre Billion instead of Latino Sunset. *In Just Dance Now, a placeholder cover will appear on your phone if you select this song. This may be because the cover for this song hasn't been released yet. *''Carnaval Boom'' was the only Just Dance 2017 song from the Mardi Gras playlist that is not labeled as VIP. ** However, when Macarena was free on Just Dance Now, Carnaval Boom was later was labeled as VIP. * Strangely, the 7th-Gen versions of the game use the menu icon as menu banner when the song is viewed on the menu; therefore, the coach is still present in it, although menu banners are supposed to only show the background. * In an interview, the official costume designer for the Ubisoft studios stated that the costume for Carnaval Boom was the hardest one to create in the game, because of the huge feathers.https://youtu.be/kP2AECksVts?t=49 * This is one of the solo routines that feature multiple copies of the dancer in the background, along with Rock N Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), Hey Mama (P1/P3), Real Love, ''[[The Greatest|''The Greatest]], Footloose and'' Blue (Da Ba Dee). * The dancer's leg straps are green and silver, but in the menu, they're green and gold. Gallery Files Samba.png|''Carnaval Boom 0000002b.png| album coach Carnavalbumbg.png|''Just Dance 2017'' menu banner (7th-Gen) Carnavalboom banner bkg 8.png|''Just Dance 2017'' menu banner (8th-Gen) Samba cover@2x.jpg| cover SambaAva.png|Avatar 200516.png|Golden Avatar 300516.png|Diamond Avatar Samba_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots CarnavalBoomMenu.png|''Carnaval Boom'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu CarnavalBoom2017Cover.png|''Just Dance 2017'' loading screen Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Carnaval Boom SambaSamba.png|Beta song title and artist Others Samba_jdnowcover_glitch.png|Proof of the placeholder cover Carnaval Free.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP on Just Dance Now Videos Soundtrack Just Dance 2017 (Soundtrack) Carnaval Boom by Latino Sunset Teasers Just Dance 2017 Carnaval Boom by Latino Sunset – Official Track Gameplay US Latino Sunset - Carnaval Boom Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview Gameplay Videos Carnaval Boom - Just Dance 2017 Carnaval Boom - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:Carnaval Boom Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Audrey Alcide